EL TEJEDOR MAS RAPIDO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS
by Yunuen
Summary: Rafael no es el único que se ha aficionado al tejido .


.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo escribo exclusivamente para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL TEJEDOR MÁS RÁPIDO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS**

Rafael va para el dojo a realizar el ejercicio que le ha servido bastante para controlar su explosivo temperamento, o al menos por ratos.

Desde hace unas semanas que el Maestro Splinter, en su desesperación por ayudar a su hijo en controlar su fuerte temperamento, pensó en una extravagante alternativa: el tejido; curiosamente, a Rafael le ha funcionado este ejercicio de tejer suéteres, bufadas, gorros, etc., etc.; y no sólo eso, resulta que es muy bueno tejiendo, pero de esto se ha aprovechado Miguel Ángel para burlarse de él, lo que le ha hecho más difícil su camino para hallar esa armonía espiritual que tanto le hace falta; aunque su paso es lento, pero seguro.

Rafael entra al dojo; piensa tejer muchos suéteres de tamaño pequeño para los niños a los que Miguel Ángel les cuenta cuentos en el orfanato al que va (Miguel Ángel pretende, algún día, contarles un cuento original escrito por él mismo). Lleva el material que va necesitar: decenas de bolas de estambre de varios colores, las agujas de tejer, la revista de la que va a sacar los modelos de suéteres… pero justo cuando pone un pie en el dojo, descubre que hay alguien más.

- Leo. –

Leonardo está en el dojo, pero no está ejecutando ninguna impresionante kata, tampoco está sumergido en una profunda meditación, mucho menos está leyendo algún libro de estrategias de combate; en nada de esto se está ocupando el líder del Clan Hamato. Leonardo está muy concentrado en tejer una bufanda blanca.

Rafael, intrigado, se le acerca.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Tejiendo. –

Leonardo hace cada punto con una pasiva lentitud.

- Ya vi. – se frustra Rafael – pero, ¿por qué estás tejiendo? -

- Porque descubrí que tejer te ayuda a concentrarte y relajarte; además, se experimenta una gran satisfacción al hacer algo con tus propias manos. Pensé tomar el tejido como una alternativa a la meditación. -

- Ah. –

Rafael toma el extremo de la bufanda blanca para examinarla.

- No está mal. –

Leonardo está tejiendo la bufanda con un punto complejo llamado Panal. Para ser un aprendiz, se ha decidido por empezar con algo difícil.

- Gracias. –

Rafael se sienta sobre el tatami a un lado de Leonardo, toma las agujas, el estambre y la revista, y comienza a tejer el primer suéter. No le toma mucho tiempo para tener la parte de enfrente del torso.

- Mira. – le dice a Leonardo quien no ha terminado la bufanda.

- ¡Qué bien te quedó! – Leonardo alaba a su hermano con sinceridad. - Eres muy bueno. –

Rafael sonríe con orgullo porque finalmente él es bueno en algo y Leonardo no. Prosigue con la parte de atrás del suéter.

Cuando apenas ha iniciado con la primera cadena…

- ¡Terminé! – dice Leonardo con satisfacción; extiende la mullida bufanda para contemplar el resultado final.

Rafael no dice nada sobre la bufanda porque no quiere admitir que Leonardo ha hecho un buen trabajo para ser la primera vez que teje.

Leonardo enrolla la bufanda alrededor de su cuello; el largo es perfecto.

- ¿Cómo ves…? – le pregunta su opinión a Rafael porque tiene más experiencia, pero se encuentra con una afilada mirada dorada.

Leonardo comprende el significado de esa mirada: es un desafío. Toma su revista y la pone frente a la cara de Rafael. Le muestra el modelo de un jersey.

Rafael dice que "no" moviendo la cabeza; él toma su revista y le muestra a Leonardo una página en la que se ve la imagen de un par de guantes.

Leonardo dice "no"; vuelve a hojear su revista buscando el modelo que pueden usar para competir y ver quién hace el mejor tejido en menor tiempo, cuando…

- Hola. – se oye una femenina voz familiar.

Rafael y Leonardo voltean hacia la puerta del dojo, luego se miran, y vuelven a mirar hacia la puerta.

- ¡Yun, aquí! – dice Leonardo y se pone de pie; Rafael también.

En unos instantes, entra al dojo una chica de piel morena.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo est...? -

Rafael y Leonardo no responden al saludo de la chica porque, Leonardo se quita la bufanda del cuello y la enrolla en el cuello de la chica, y de alguna parte, cada uno saca una cinta métrica y empiezan a tomar las medidas del ancho de sus hombros, el largo de sus brazos y de su torso de la chica. Una vez tomadas las medidas, Rafael y Leonardo se apartan de ella y regresan a su lugar en el tatami. Leonardo opta por usar un estambre color azul, y Rafael, al darse cuenta de esto, elige un estambre color magenta. Comienzan a tejer frenéticamente.

Yunuen no entiende lo que está pasando; en eso, llegan Donatelo y Miguel Ángel. Ella les pregunta con un gesto de la cabeza sobre lo que hacen Rafael y Leonardo; ellos sólo mueven la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación.

Donatelo conduce a Yunuen a la sala dejando a los competitivos hermanos enfrascados en sus respectivos tejidos.

Una hora después, Rafael ya está uniendo todas las partes que forman el tejido; en cambio Leonardo, apenas está 'rematando' los últimos puntos de la última pieza.

- ¡ACABÉ! – Rafael celebra su triunfo.

- Me ganaste. – Leonardo está comenzado a unir las piezas.

- Por tantito. –

Rafael espera a su hermano que termine, y ya que Leonardo termina, ambos van a buscar a Yunuen.

Yunuen, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo están en la cocina comiendo helado.

- Ten. – Rafael le da a la chica lo que tejió.

Yunuen lo toma y lo extiende.

- Un suéter. -

Es un bonito suéter color magenta con cuello en "V" tejido con punto Damero.

- Póntelo. -

Yunuen se quita primero la bufanda y se pone el suéter. Le queda perfecto.

- Gracias. – le da un abrazo a Rafael.

- Toma Yun. Lo hice especialmente para ti. – Leonardo le da a la chica lo que él tejió.

Es un suéter elegante color azul con cuello redondo y tejido a base de punto doble arroz.

La chica se quita el suéter magenta y se pone el suéter color azul. También le ha quedado.

- Gracias Leo. – le da un abrazo de gratitud.

- Tienes que decir cuál te gusta más, – le dice Rafael – y el que escojas, el tejedor será el indiscutible Campeón de la Alcantarilla de la Aguja de Tejer. –

Yunuen abre enormemente los ojos por tener que hacer una difícil elección.

- Yo… - echa un vistazo rápido a la tortuga de la bandana azul.

- Ya entendí: Leo nunca dejará de ser tu 'conse'. Necesitamos a alguien más imparcial, Leo. -

Leonardo asiente.

- Ya sé. Ayúdame a hacer suéteres para los niños, y que los niños sean los implacables jueces. -

- Vamos. –

Ambos regresan al dojo.

La chica se sienta a la mesa a terminar su helado de queso.

. . .

Es de madrugada y Splinter tiene un terrible antojo de una suculenta rebanada de pastel de chocolate, así que se levanta de su cama y va a la cocina.

Cuando va hacia la cocina pasa por el dojo y nota que la luz está encendida. Le sorprende que su hijo mayor haya tenido ese descuido, si todas las noches se asegura que no haya un derroche de energía eléctrica. No teniendo opción, entra al dojo para apagar la luz, y descubre el por qué siguen encendidas las luces a tan altas horas de la noche.

Rafael y Leonardo están en el dojo, con la espalda recargada en la pared, pero ya no están tejiendo ningún suéter porque prácticamente ambos están cubiertos por decenas de pequeños suéteres de todos los colores. Pudieron terminar los suéteres para los niños del orfanato, sólo que, se han quedado dormidos; Rafael tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Leonardo. Los dos duermen apaciblemente.

Splinter sonríe, apaga la luz y va a asaltar el refrigerador en silencio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esta idea de que Rafita teje para que le ayude a controlar su temperamento volcánico no es originalmente mía, la copié de uno de los TMNT Mini EP que se llama Knit Fit. Cuando lo vi me hizo reír mucho, pero después me puse a investigar en internet y descubrí que es verdad que sirve para la relajación. El tejido es un tipo de terapia que se llama Lanaterapia.

Y sí, me colé en el fic; no pude evitarlo (desde cuándo quería una bufanda).

Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fic.

n.n


End file.
